A Christmas Tradition
by Arwen Applestone
Summary: Harry wants to start a new Christmas tradition. And Draco grudgingly comes along. A oneshot slashy story filled with Christmas fluff. SLASH HarryDraco Read it you know you want to!


DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This story contains SLASH – Male-Male pairings. Lots of sweet boy love in this story. If this is not your cup of tea, please don't read any further. If you don't mind reading about boys snogging, read on and have fun! Lots of hot Harry-Draco action to follow.

Note: I have just edited this a bit and reposted it as I get into the Christmas spirit 

"And why are we here again?"

"I already told you, Draco, we're starting our own Christmas tradition."

"And somehow driving to this…place in the middle of nowhere is part of this Christmas tradition?"

Harry sighed. He had really, really wanted this to go well. He had spent weeks planning and trying to figure out how to spend Christmas with his new husband. Honestly, he loved Draco, but sometimes the blond was just…frustratingly whiny.

"You said you'd do this for me."

Draco let out an exaggerated sigh. "I suppose I did. I wasn't expecting you to take me to a cabin out of the last century though."

"But it's so cute and quaint and…"

"And un-equipped, Potter. It has no appliances at all. No T.V., no microwave, no fridge, no music system..."

"Draco, a year ago, you didn't even know what those words meant. Now you can't spend one night without them?"

"Yeah, and that just means you taught me well. I now appreciate Muggle electronics."

"Well, that's great, but…look, can you just go along with this. Let yourself enjoy it a little. Come, help me make this fire," Harry said, squatting in front of the fireplace, moving some of the logs around.

Draco scrunched up his nose. "It's sooty in there. I'm not going near that."

"Draco…"

"What, you never said I had to actually try to make a fire like a Neanderthal! Why couldn't we get Gibby along and ask him to do it?"

"Because I didn't want any body else, not even a house elf to be here with us today. I wanted it to be just you and me."

"Well, I'm not getting on my knees to start that fire," said Draco, huffing over to the plush sofa in front of the fireplace, and plopping down in it.

Harry sighed again. "Fine, I'll start the fire, you can just relax and watch me."

"Now that's something I never tire of doing," Draco said smirking. "Especially in those trousers."

Harry shook his head, and smiled. Some things just didn't change. Harry leaned over, and began piling up the logs, looking for the starter log to start the fire.

A good hour later, Harry was feeling very proud of himself. He had finally managed to get a roaring fire going, after some rather pathetic initial attempts. Harry had never actually lit a fire before, Uncle Vernon had a gas fireplace, and the house-elves always lit the fire at his and Draco's house. Hiring Gibby and Sippy had been the cause of a huge argument between him and Draco, and Harry had finally relented and let Draco hire them, only after they had agreed on a very generous salary for the two house-elves.

Harry prodded a couple of the logs, grinning at his masterpiece. It really was a beautiful fire, and had taken him more than enough time to get started. Harry finally looked back at Draco, who had been quiet for the last few minutes. Harry let out a small chuckle as he saw Draco asleep on the sofa, his legs stretched out in front of him.

Harry got up from his position in front of the fire, and cupping Draco's face, placed a gentle kiss on those soft pink lips.

"Hmmm?" Draco asked sleepily.

"Hey," Harry whispered, kissing Draco again.

"Hey yourself," Draco replied, stifling a yawn. "Are you done?"

"Yup," Harry replied, moving aside so Draco could see the cozy fire. Draco smiled. "Great job! Now, can we get to the shagging?" he asked, bringing his hands around Harry's bum and squeezing.

Harry swatted Draco's hand away, laughing. "All in good time, my love, all in good time. I'll be right back."

Harry disappeared into the kitchen of the quaint cabin, and returned, somehow balancing a bottle, two wine glasses and two plates.

"Christmas pudding," Harry announced, handing Draco one of the glasses and a plate. He then poured a glass of sherry for himself and Draco, and sat down on the sofa next to Draco, snuggling up to the blond.

"Merry Christmas, love" Harry said, clinking his glass with Draco's.

"Merry Christmas," Draco replied, leaning forward to kiss Harry tenderly. They kissed for a few minutes more, between bites of Christmas pudding and sips of sherry.

Their loving kisses were interrupted when Harry sneaked a look back at the fireplace to find the fire dying down. Harry yelped and jumped off the sofa, running back to the fireplace. He poked and prodded at some of the logs that were now burning embers. Harry exhaled deeply on the logs while prodding them and moving around.

"Isn't there something better you could be doing with those hands and that mouth?" Draco asked from behind him.

"Shush, you! You're not getting any until I get this fire back up," Harry replied.

Draco let out a long-suffering sigh, and joined Harry at the fireplace. "That's not how you do it, Potter," he said, taking the poker out of Harry's hands and prodding the logs himself. Draco leaned over and blew on the embers himself, and the fire promptly came back to life. Draco placed a few more logs strategically on and around the fire, and then put the poker away. "_That's_ how it's done," he said smugly, turning to Harry, who was beaming at the soot on Draco's nose.

Harry pulled Draco in for a deep kiss. "I love it when you get down and dirty," Harry whispered huskily.

Still kissing, they made their way back to the sofa, their food and drink forgotten. Harry lay down on the sofa and pulled Draco atop him. The kisses grew more frantic then, as their tongues dueled and hands roamed over each other's bodies. Buttons were opened and zippers unfastened as the two boys writhed against each other. Soon both shirts, trousers and underpants were thrown roughly across the room, leaving the two boys clad only in their socks, which neither had the patience to remove.

Harry stifled a moan as Draco kissed him roughly, pressing against Harry. Harry cupped Draco's bum with one hand, running his other hand through Draco's silken locks. Harry pulled Draco towards himself, arching up to meet Draco's body.

"Fuck me, Draco," he whispered.

Draco moaned. "God, Harry!"

"Claim me, take me, make me yours, now Draco, I need you, please now…" Harry murmured, and Draco moaned again.

"God, yes, Harry,"

"Accio lubricant," Harry whispered against Draco's lips, reaching out a hand to catch the bottle of lube, which he promptly pressed into Draco's hands. Draco quickly prepared himself and Harry, and did as Harry said. With every kiss and touch, he claimed Harry, took him, made him his…And with every moan and every whimper, Harry returned the sentiment. When they finally screamed out each other's names, Harry had never felt happier.

As they unentangled themselves, Draco sank down on the sofa next to Harry. He placed a sweet, tender kiss on Harry's lips before touching his forehead to Harry's, closing his eyes. Harry closed his own eyes, his body still tingling from the sensory overload. When Harry finally opened his eyes, he saw Draco smiling mischievously at him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking…if this is your idea of a Christmas tradition, then I'm all for it. I would also recommend a New Year's tradition, Valentine's day tradition, Easter tradition…" Harry cut Draco off with a kiss and then laughed.

"You really are a prat, you know," Harry said, messing up Draco's hair, making Draco swat Harry's hands away.

"What now?" Draco asked, running his own hands through his hair, presumably to straighten out the mess Harry had made of it.

"Well, I really think we need to get cleaned up for now," said Harry, trying to get up and off the couch.

"Not right now," Draco replied, pulling Harry back for a kiss and some fondling. After a few more minutes of this, the boys finally got off the sofa and into the bathroom. Harry followed Draco into the bathroom, and was thrilled to see Draco's reaction at the dozens of scented candles Harry had placed around the beautiful, spacious bathtub.

Draco inhaled sharply and turned to Harry. "Wow," he said, "You really are something else, Potter."

Harry smiled and leaned in for a kiss. They got into the tub together, and had a long and luxurious bath, the sensual aroma from the candles wafting through their senses. As they gently bathed each other, they shared many more kisses and touches. They finally got out of the bath, feeling sleepy and content. They put on the soft bathrobes Harry had set aside for them, and walked into the bedroom.

As they got into the comfortable but small bed, Harry wrapped his arms around his husband and held him close. He kissed him on the nose and whispered, "Good night, my love."

"Good night, Harry," Draco murmured sleepily.

Harry woke up early the next morning, quietly getting out of the bed and creeping into the living room. He muttered a spell and the Christmas tree, which had been under an invisibility charm all night long, came into sight. Harry touched up the decorations a bit, and placed his present for Draco at the bottom of the tree. He then crept back into bed, but found himself too excited to sleep.

'Okay,' thought Harry, 'I'm wide awake, but Draco's still sleeping. I wonder what I can do about that.'

With that wicked thought, Harry turned towards Draco, and gently lifted the covers off him. He began running trails down Draco's naked chest with his fingers, pausing to rub at Draco's nipples. Draco made a small contented sound, and Harry smiled. He began kissing Draco's torso, letting his mouth follow the trails his fingers had created. Draco was breathing rather heavily now, and making the most delicious sounds. Harry moved lower and Draco's eyes snapped open then, and he let out a strangled '_Harry_!' Harry didn't stop for an instant, teasing Draco relentlessly, and before long, Draco let out a choked gasp and arched off the bed. Harry slid back up his husband's body, grinning widely.

"'Morning, love," Harry said.

"Mmmm," Draco replied, as Harry hovered above him and kissed him deeply.

"Merry Christmas," Harry said, and Draco opened his eyes and smiled at Harry. He was about to move down and return Harry's favour, when Harry tugged at his wrist, and pulled the both of them out of the bed.

"Later," Harry said, smiling. "First things first."

"What's more important than _that_?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see, come on," said Harry, dragging Draco to the living room, both of them wearing nothing more than their underpants.

Once again, Harry was thrilled as Draco's eyes lit up as he saw the Christmas tree, and the rather untidily, Harry had to admit, wrapped present under the tree.

"When did you do this?" Draco asked, clearly surprised.

"Before we got here," Harry said. "I hid it with an invisibility charm."

"Nice touch," Draco said, smiling warmly at Harry. "But I don't have anything to give you."

Harry pulled Draco in for a kiss. "Don't worry about it, you can make it up to me later. Besides, you gave me enough last night," he said, winking at Draco.

Draco chuckled and picked up the package.

"Can I?" he asked.

"Go ahead, it's your present," Harry replied, settling back on the sofa.

Draco joined him on the sofa, carefully unwrapping the gift so that no part of the wrapping paper was torn.

Draco gasped as he saw what was in the package. "Harry! You didn't!"

Harry grinned. "I know this is just going to come back to bite me in the arse, but hope you enjoy it." Ever since Draco had learnt the art of appreciating Muggle things, he had been fascinated with Muggle tools of all kinds. Harry had spent many long hours in Muggle hardware stores with Draco, and knew exactly what Draco had been wanting to buy.

"Oh I love it, I love you!" said Draco, gazing longingly at the box that had listed across its front, 'Craftwizard: Every muggle tool a wizard would ever need.'

"Yeah, I hoped you would like it. I suppose you're going to be drilling and cutting and making a general mess around the house, but as long as you do it wearing only those khakis and that belt, I can live with it."

Draco laughed, and pulled Harry in for a kiss. "Thanks, Potter. Ooh, I know what I'm going to make first. I've been meaning to make a bird house…"

Harry laughed this time and kissed Draco firmly on the lips. "I'm sure you will. So, you like it then?"

Draco looked up sharply at Harry. "Of course I do, Harry, but I'd like anything you give me. You know that."

"Well," said Harry slowly, "You haven't exactly liked any of the clothes I bought you…"

"Just because I exchanged them doesn't mean I didn't appreciate the sentiment."

"Or any of the books or jewelry that I bought you…"

"I may not have liked them too much….but I do love you!"

"Prat!" said Harry, laughing, as he ruffled Draco's hair. Harry paused then, and looked into Draco's eyes. "So, you're not upset that I dragged you here, then?"

"Are you serious? I had the most wonderful time, you know I did!"

Harry grinned. "I'm glad. Me too. So this can be our Christmas tradition."

"Us shagging like bunnies and you buying me gifts? I think I could get used to that."

"No, you git. Us spending quality time together. Just the two of us. And you're going to have to get me a present too from next year on."

"Or maybe I could just get you something like this," said Draco, reaching from behind the sofa, and pulling out a neatly wrapped package.

"You got me something?" Harry asked, unable to stop the excitement in his face or his voice.

"Of course I did, Potter. Did you think I wouldn't? Now come on, open up," Draco said, handing the present over to Harry.

Harry quickly ripped open the wrapping, and saw the gorgeous dragon hide boots he had been wanting for more than two months, but had been unable to obtain. "The boots! Oh my gosh! _The boots_! Where'd you get them? I've looked everywhere for them, and haven't been able to get my hands on a single pair!"

"Oh well! You obviously haven't been looking hard enough," Draco said, smirking.

Harry promptly took the boots out of the box and tried them on. They felt amazingly comfortable and looked great, if Harry had to say so himself. He strutted around in the boots, feeling a bit ridiculous with just his underpants and boots, but Draco did not seem to mind the show at all.

"I love them, thank you!" Harry shouted, putting his arms around Draco and capturing his lips in a delicious kiss.

"You're most welcome, sweetheart. Merry Christmas!"

Harry smiled against Draco's lips. This was just the beginning of a beautiful Christmas tradition, he was sure.

The End

Merry Christmas! Please read and review!


End file.
